omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Mage (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
Character Synopsis Dark Mage 'are majin who possess high magical power and a command of various spells. They are frequently confused with the "Witches" of Sabbath, but unlike them, who were made witches by "Baphomets", the leaders of Sabbath, these "dark mages" are human women who possessed strong desire like a monster and unconsciously absorbed surrounding mamono mana into their own bodies when they sought the power to sate that desire, awakening as witches. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Name: Dark Mage, Wicked Witch, The Witch Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Seemingly in the 20s based on physical appearance alone) Classification: Majin, Dark Mage, Witch, Monster Girl Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Has several spells that can mentally control a target from merely present in her area), Empathic Manipulation (Able to make an opponet become mindlessly subduced by her looks. Can activate a wide range of emotions with her various spells), Reality Warping (Can change entire settings to the way she sees fit, changing entire forests and towns into worlds of her own creation), Magic (Their nature as a Mage gives them access to a numerous amount of spells and mastery in the arte of Magic), Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, which are personal realities), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Life Force Manipulation (Has the capacity to drain others of their life energy, in other to feed herself), Biological Manipulation (Can change the biological structures of other humans, chaning them into monsters), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Has the potential to create an entire Spiritual Realm, entire Dimensions that contain their own Space-Time Continuum. As a High-Tier Monster, should atleast be comparable to The Lilim. Capable of changing the structure of an already existing Spiritual Dimension, including it's laws) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Vastly superior to Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can change entire realities on a fundamental level. Is capable of creating and ruling their own Spiritual Dimension, which within itself contains a seperate Space-Time Continuum. On par with The Lilim) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Can tank hits from other comparable Monster Girls) 'Stamina: Varies. 'Lilims like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the moment 'Range: Universal+ '(Able to create and distort entire universes including their Space-Times) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Is a master in the use of Magic, having the ability to conjure things as complex as Spiritual Dimensions with nothing more than thoughts. Kniows the biological functions of humans and other species besides her own) '''Weaknesses: Somewhat Arrogant and Self-Centered Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Witch Staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Energy' manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. *'Magic:' Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 2